The Devil's Angel
by GingaR123
Summary: The Jokette shrugged her off, "Leave me alone, Harley." "Talk to me." "What do you want me to say now, huh?" The Jokette said towering over Harley, she shrunk under her gaze. "You're making me feel things that make me feel scared. Me of all people scared of feelings. I don't know what you're doing but I'm liking it." (On Wattpad and Quotev)
1. The Asylum

The Jokette dangled upside down at the top of the building, and The Joker was tied to a support beam the siblings laughed loudly at nothing. They watched as the GCPD rushed towards them guns raised. They were both cut loose, and were roughly pinned to the floor, cuffed.

"So, how about that phone call." The Jokette laughed at her joke.

"Where you guys are going you don't get a phone call." One of the officers said.

The Jokette was giddy at the thought of where she would be going, "Annnd where would that be?"

"Arkham Asylum." Was the two word response. They laughed the whole way there.

The ride to the asylum was short. When they finally got to Arkham they were placed in their cells next to each other in their orange jumpsuits their inmate numbers printed on them, the Jokers number was 0801 and the Jokette had 0802. Their makeup was completely off of their faces but they were still pale as a ghost the Joker's face had a J still tattooed on along with his other tattoos along his body, but the Jokette on the other hand she had the scars of a messy glasgow smile still etched into her skin. She hated being in the jumpsuit. She sat on her bed getting lost in her own thoughts, laughing at nothing. The sound of her cell slamming open shook her out of her out of it, two guards stood in the doorway. "Come on freak it's therapy time." The Joker growled at the way they were talking to his sister, but soon after started laughing because he knew she could handle her own.

She made a clicking sound with her cheek, "I'm not, I'm not a freak." She ground out through her teeth. She made it seem like she was going willingly then she punched the guard in the face knocking him out after she did that she was pushed to the ground.

She was forcefully brought in front of a door numbered 17 with printed onto it. The door creaked open, she was shoved into the room putting her onto a chair strapping her in. She was sitting down just whistling in the empty room stopping once the door creaked open. A beautiful woman walked in her heels clicked against the floor she wore a white lab coat, red blouse and a black skirt, her blonde hair pulled into a bun.

"Welcome to Arkham Asylum. We're just going to do a quick psychiatric evaluation." The psychologist said taking the seat across The Jokette. "Bad day, huh? Cop's in this city, always beating on the sick and defenceless."

"Tell me doc, have you had a bad day?" The Jokette questioned.

"Yea sure everyone has, what was your worst?" She asked her.

"Ya see doc my worst day had to be when I was beat up badly in school because I didn't swing for the other team like the other girls." The Jokette lied partially she never got beat up, but she did swing for the same team. looked at her with sympathy. "The were horrible inescapable, unrelenting. You couldn't even escape for a moment not even in your own thoughts. Until one day you meet that someone that changes your life, the past doesn't seem to matter anymore it just fades away. That someone makes you rethink your identity, changing you."

"You say this like it has happened to you before." Dr. Quinzel said.

"It hasn't my dear, not yet. But who would want to deal with a scarred face like me?" The Jokette asked dramatically.

"Why don't we do a word association test." She asked trying to avoid the question, she felt bad for her.

"That sounds….entertaining." She giggled.

"Waisted." Harleen started.

"Food." She replied

"Society."

"Corrupt."

"Weapons."

"Fun."

"Murder."

"Exciting."

"Family."

"Close"

"Men."

"Ugh, ew."

"Women."

"Hot." She growled.

Dr. Quinzel giggled as she got to her last word. "Okay I need you to be serious for this one. Fate."

The Jokette laughed. "Oh that is a good one doc me serious I would wipe a tear if I could." Once she calmed down she asked. "What was the last one?"

"Fate." She repeated.

"You wanna know something funny? I used to think fate was _evil_. Predetermined by the rules of human nature. But that all changed." The Jokette told her.

"What changed?" Dr. Quinzel asked

"Have you ever had the feeling that your entire life has been building towards this one moment?"

"Is that how you feel?"

"Yes, now. Everything that has happened I realize that this was the work of fate. It was meant to be everything leading up to meeting a special person."

Dr. Quinzel's interest peaked, "So you've met someone special?"

The Jokette nodded. "Yes I have you can say it's changed everything."

"Everything?"

"Absolutely. I mean, do you realize what terrible world we are stuck in? How lonely it is to deal with all the wretch and filth on your own?"

"It is kind of lonely, isn't it?" agreed softly.

"There are times I feel like I'm trapped on this path leading nowhere, into just emptiness. But now…"The Jokette growled, she hated being cut off.

"Now you feel like you've got somebody by your side - to share the journey with you. And how does that make you feel?"

"It feels like someone stopped my reality and clouded my vision. Once it cleared up I'm shown something new. It's all very exciting really. Im sure you wouldn't know how that feels."

"I...might, actually. How this person makes you feel?" Dr. Quinzel was dying to know.

"It's like meeting someone I can actually relate to, besides my brother, and I've _never_ felt it before. Do you know what I mean?"

bit her lip, "Yes. Yes, I do. So, may I ask...who is this person?"

"It's someone extremely special, and their real name I don't even know." The Jokette was talking about the Bat but Dr. Quinzel didn't realize that.

Dr. Quinzel made a pause not sure if she should tell her or not, but she ended up telling her, "My name's Harleen. Harleen Quinzel."

"That is a beautiful name. Do your any of your friends call you Harley?"

"Oh, well I uh don't have a lot of friends." Harleen confessed.

The Jokette winked at her sending Harleens heart into a frenzy, "Well, Harley, you got one now…" Harleen laughed lightly while stroking The Jokettes arm.

The door was slammed open Harleen snapped her hand away quickly, the same guard that strapped her into the chair was standing in the doorway with the keys to her restraints "Looks like it's my time to leave, angel face." Harleen looked away blushing. The guard uncuffed her and pulled her out of the chair making her stumble to the door. Harleen gasped as she watched the guard interact with her, The Jokette didn't care at all she laughed the whole time. The Jokette laughed looking back at her sending her a quick wink before she vanished from her vision.


	2. Cupcake

A few weeks passed and the Jokette was in another session with Harleen. She was now strapped tight into a straight jacket across the table from her. The Jokette was a mess since no one really cared for her well being, well except for Harleen. The guards that were supposed to give her and her brother food didn't often, they would either just give them a little or none at all. She guessed they were mad about them killing their friends. The Jokette had dark pale bags under her eyes. Harleen looked at her sadly.

"J, what is your favorite food?" Harleen asked randomly.

The Jokette looked around thinking, "Well my dear Harley it has to be cupcakes anything sugary really. Why are you asking?"

Harleen didn't know what to say, she looked down at the paper in front of her blushing. On the paper was covered in different types of scribbles one was The Jokette with a heart neatly drawn and even a J+H in a heart. Harleen had to admit with the small time she has been working with the Jokette she has developed a crush she thought the Jokette was attractive even with the scars marking her face.

"Oh, it's nothing," The Jokette gave her a look. "Really it's nothing."

The Jokette gave up not really in the mood she sighed rolling her head back looking at the ceiling for a second before locking eyes back with Harleen. "You wanna know how I got these scars?"

Harleens eyes widened she tried not to look so eager, "Yeah." She nodded.

The Jokette started to lie, "My father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So my brother and I watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to us and says, 'Why so serious?' He comes at us with the knife and me being the heroic sister I am, I tell my brother to hide. Once he's gone my father sticks the blade in my mouth and he says… 'Let's put a smile on that face', then he does this to me." Harleen looked at her horrified she didn't know how to respond so she stayed quiet.

The Jokette started laughing, it was quiet and weak. "What's matter angel face?"

"I..I, uh-" Harleen stuttered.

"You know I gotta say I love the name I've been thinking about it if you move around the letters a little you get Harley Quinn." The Jokette randomly pointed out.

Harleen sighed upset she's heard this many times before. "Yeah like the clown Harlequin, I know."

"Oh, don't be upset Harley. I think it suits you." The Jokette smirked lazily.

Harleen smiled slightly clearing her throat opening her mouth to answer her, a timer went off signaling their session was over. The door to the room flew open the guard coming to get her had a black eye and a split lip the Jokette laughed, "Guess it's my time to leave see you soon, angel face."

The Jokette was escorted out of the room and placed into her cell she looked over and saw her brother still laying down on his bed. The guards left, and the siblings talked among themselves. The Jokette and the Joker sat across from each other on the floor like children, no one around could hear what was being said between them.

"So when are we gonna blow this joint?" The Jokette asked her brother.

"Soon, very soon. Probably this week or the next." They laughed.

The Jokette smirked, "So how's your plan in seducing Dr. Quinzel?"

The Joker was frustrated, "Not good, looks like we aren't gonna have any help from the inside if we are here again. I just don't understand I've done every trick in the book and nothing it's li-" The Joker was cut of by his sister's laughter, he realization crossed his face and he smirked, "Oh, you sly dog you."

The Jokette pretended to cast a fake line and pulled it back, "Hook, line, and sinker."

This interaction reminded the twins of when they were younger and they would just sit like this and talk. The good old days.

At almost midnight that night the Jokette was laying on her bed her feet crossed wide awake she heard the light sound of feet hitting the floor in the hallway, and she heard as the stopped in front of her cell.

"Psttt, J." She heard a familiar brooklyn voice say, the Jokette turned her head to see Harleen with her shoes in one hand and in the other a small object that she couldn't quite make out. She hopped off of her bed walking up to the bars of her cell. "I got ya something." Harleen stuck her hand through the bars she noticed it was a vanilla cupcake with purple frosting.

The Jokette was actually surprised by her actions she reached her hand through the bars and brought Harleens face closer. Harleen was glad that she couldn't hear her heart it was beating like crazy. She felt her lips connect with her cheek, she was so thankful that it was dark in there her face had to be as bright as a tomato. Once the Jokette pulled away she took a bite out of it moaning in satisfaction.

"A cupcake for a cupcake." Harleen whispered not realizing the Jokette heard her, she stopped chewing for a second before taking another bite.

The Jokers sleepy voice rang out, "What is going on over there?" The rustling of sheets was heard the Joker's face appeared in the darkness. 'Well, what do we have here?"

The Jokette sighed before shoving the half eaten cupcake in the Joker's face leaving purple streaks on him. The Jokette laughed sending Harleen into a fit of light giggles, the Joker shrugged before walking away with the remainder of the cupcake eating it. She turned back to face her.

Harleen pointed to her face by her mouth, "You got a little something." The Jokette wiped but missed it, she sighed bringing her hand through the bars wiping her mouth, "There got it." She froze. "Oh, sorry." Harleen pulled her hand back blushing. "I uh, gotta go." She told her.

The Jokette grinned, "Bye, angel."

"Bye." Harleen blushed again before walking away, the Jokette watched her retreating form.

She sighed turning around facing her bed walking over to it laying back down. Once she got ready to go to bed she heard her brother's taunting voice, "Someone's got a crush." He cackled.

She groaned in annoyance, "Will you go to bed already."


	3. Catch you later'

It was the Jokette's next session with Harleen she did the same routine as always before going to Harleens room, get in the straight jacket then make there way to Harleens door only this time they went to a door numbered twenty and the name Dr. Grey printed on it. The Jokette growled as she was pushed into the small dark room with only one light she was forcefully put into the chair. She turned and faced the psychiatrist, the Jokette was pissed she didn't want to talk to her.

"Where is Dr. Quinzel?" The Jokette asked through her teeth.

"Dr. Quinzel is gone for this week." Dr. Grey answered. "So, I am gonna take over until she's back. So how do you like it here at Arkham?" The Jokette didn't reply she turned her head childishly to look out the window.

Dr. Grey sighed trying again, "How have you slept." She was met with more silence

"What was your life like?" Dr. Grey asked trying to get a response from her, the Jokette growled loudly startling her.

"Listen here lady, you only have to deal with me twice so don't try and get to know me. You know the saying curiosity killed the cat. I'm warning you lady keep asking questions, and you could very well be that cat." The Jokette told her leaning into her face with a sinister smile, Dr. Grey freaked out and hit a little panic button under her desk.

The door to the room slammed open three guards piled in, two rushed over to her pulling her back quick enough to knock her into a daze. She laughed loudly her sides hurt as she watched another guard try and to talk to Dr. Grey.

"Oh dear, this is too funny I haven't laughed that hard in ages." The Jokette said after her laughter died down. "You're not gonna last long here if you were scared of that."

Once the guards pulled her out of the room they ended up taking her away from her cell into a quiet area of the asylum, they were fed up with her. With her still in her straight jacket they threw her to the ground a grunt erupted from her, another grunt echoed when a foot connected with her stomach. One of the guards picked her up just so they could punch her, the Jokette started laughing. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady."

One guard stopped to answer, "You're no lady. You're just a freak that doesn't know when to stop."

"That's not very nice." The Jokette said as she pouted her split lips.

One last punch was sent to her face knocking her out she hung limp in the guards arms. "What are we gonna do with her?" The one holding her asked.

"Just toss her back into her cell."

They carried her unconscious body to her cell her feet dragged on the floor and her head swayed lifelessly. They tossed her onto her bed and quickly undid the jacket they slammed the door it did not wake her, but it did wake her brother from his nap. He shrugged it off going back to sleep.

Harleen was finally back after a week she walked into her room. The Jokette was at the table and didn't turn when the door opened. Harleen made her way to her seat and gasped when she finally saw the Jokette's face, she had a black eye and a bruised jaw her split lip was healing but still visible.

The Jokette gave her a toothy grin, "Glad to see you're back."

Harleen would've blushed but she ignored her grabbing her face turning it slightly inspecting the bruises, "Who did this?"

"You'll know when they stop showing up."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Harleen told her.

The Jokette laughed throwing her head back, "You see angel, that's why I like you. You don't ask too many questions."

"So I heard about your incident with Dr. Grey." Harleen put out there while crossing her arms.

"Oh, you heard about that." She smirked.

"Of course I did. She quit her job."

The Jokette laughed, "Over that little thing, that was nothing."

"Why did you scare her in the first place?"

"It's simple really," The Jokette got out of her seat and leaned close to Harleen's face, "She wasn't you."

Harleen let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Um...Uh well so uh." Harleen stumbled on her words.

"What's the matter Harley, surprised?"

"Uh…Yeah." Harleen told her.

"Well you shouldn't be. So where were you?" The Jokette questioned.

Harleen cleared her throat, "It was a family thing."

They left it at that, the Jokette decided to switch things up, "Harley, let's talk about you we've talked about me so much but never talked about you, it's almost like I don't even know you."

Harleen sat up in her chair and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Anything really."

"Uh, well where should I start?" Harleen asked.

"How about your family since you already know mine."

"Okay, I have my dad, mom, brother, niece, and nephew. My dad's name is Nick he's con artist," Harleen laughed, "then there is my mom, Sharon, she was like the 'man' of the house and sometimes I think she was the only sane one in the family an-" She was cut off.

The Jokette laughed, "Are you saying that you're not sane?"

"No one is truly sane." She pointed out, then she continued, "My brother, Barry, he's a deadbeat I hate to talk bad about him but it's true, we get along I guess, we fight a lot." Harleen laughed slightly, "My niece and nephew god I love them they are only a couple years apart but they are adorable. Jenny is a ball of energy and Nicky is protective of his sister." Harleen gushed.

They kept talking about Harleen, she told her how when she was younger and how she did gymnastics. The time flew by as they continue to talk about her. The Jokette took a quick look at the clock, their session was almost up with two minutes to spare,

"Will I see you tonight?" The Jokette asked interrupting her.

Harleen laughed teasing her, "We'll see."

"Oh come on don't be like that." The Jokette pouted.

It was dark out the rain hitting the window was the only sound around, the Jokette was asleep in her bed. Something hit her face, waking her up. She growled picking up what hit her it was a squished cupcake a hidden smile graced her face. She stood up from her bed walking up to the bars giggling,

"You know there are other ways of waking me up."

"I tried but you didn't wake up, that was my last resort." Harleen laughed.

The Jokette started to eat her smushed cupcake, she looked up at Harleen and started to talk but the food muffled her voice.

Harleen laughed, "Try that one more time."

The Jokette swallowed her food "So what are you up to tonight angel face?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna go home."

"Thats boring, why don't you go out with your friends?" The Jokette asked.

"I told you before I don't really have any friend." She reminded her.

"Okay, how about this when I'm out of here I'll take you out." She promised.

"How are you gonna get out of here you're trapped in a cell." Harleen questioned.

"Oh, I have my ways." The Jokette smirked.

A few hours passed and explosion sounded in front of the Jokette and the Joker's cells causing them to cover their faces as debris hit them. Their goons got to their doors sliding them open. Other patients screamed wanting to be let out but were ignored, the Jokette walked up to one of the goons,

"Do you have it?" She asked. He handed her a single red rose with a blank paper attached.

The Joker shook his head as he watched guards start to appear, "You're gonna get caught."

"No I'm not, see you at the car." She hollered as she ran down the hallway.

She skid to a stop as she reached door seventeen, she threw a quick glance behind her to check for guards and luckily there were none. She opened the door it squeaked, she cringed at the noise.

She rushed over to the desk grabbing a pen from the holder and started to write on the paper. Once she was done she rushed over to the window quickly unlatching it. She was thankful the room was on ground level, she slipped out. The Jokette slid as she landed on the muddy ground she stumbled as she made her way to the van drenched, the door opened and the Joker appeared.

"I told you so." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah get in you wet dog." He said before she got in.

Once the door slammed shut they made their way out of Arkham Asylum.

Harleen made her way to work the next morning completely oblivious to what happened that night. The first thing she saw as she made her way to her office was people cleaning the remains of the wall on the floor and the Joker and the Jokette missing from their cell. She looked over sadly and continued walking.

She was in her office and quickly noticed her window open a puddle was on the floor, she shut it sighing. She sat down at her desk her face resting on her hand with a frown. Until she noticed a single rose in front of her. Confused, she picked it up inspecting it her frown quickly changed into a grin as she read the neat script,

' _ **Catch you later, angel face. -J'**_

A/N: I'm iffy about this one, I hope you guys liked it. I am so so sorry about the long wait. Thank you to everyone that has favorited this story it means a lot.


	4. Surprise Visit

A scream filled Harleen's apartment as she tumbled off the bed in shock, laughter followed as the Jokette looked down at Harleen's heavy breathing form. The Jokette couldn't help but check her out, all Harleen wore was an oversized blue shirt and white lace boy shorts.

"What's the matter, Harley?"

Once Harleen regained her breath she said,"How long have you been there?"

The Jokette licked her scars quickly before replying, "Not long five minutes maybe. You know you should make sure your doors are locked."

"What are you even doing here?" She let out a groan pulling herself up.

"Don't you remember angel face? I'm gonna take you out." The Jokette told her.

She took a quick look at the clock her eyes widened, "It's six o'clock in the morning!"

"Andddd?" The Jokette dragged out rolling her eyes.

"What if you get caught? You did just escape an asylum a day ago." Harleen pointed out.

"That's just makes it exciting." She laughed. "What's life without a few risks." She stood on the bed jumping on it a few times before landing in front of Harleen. She put out her hand in front of her, "So what do you say angel face?"

Harleen reached for the Jokette's hand she was yanked up in a flash they were so close, their faces were inches apart. "Let's go." Harleen breathed out.

The Jokette was ecstatic. Without thinking she leaned forward and gave Harleen a kiss when she pulled away Harleen was in shock. She plopped back down on the bed. Harleen just stood there, a pillow hitting the back of her head knocked her out of it.

"We don't have all day." The Jokette told her.

Harleen quickly ran over to her dresser and grabbed her clothes. She turned to look at the Jokette motioning towards the door. "What?"

"I need to get changed." Harleen stated.

The Jokette groaned, "Hurry it up, time is short."

Harleen laughed at her as she watched the Jokette make her way to the door, "It's six, I think we have the whole day."

Once the Jokette was out of the room she got changed into faded blue jeans, a black sweater, a pair of white sneakers, and light makeup. She grabbed a hair tie as she walked out of her room, she made her way to a noise as she put her hair into a bun. She turned the corner and found the Jokette going through her things in the living room. Harleen walked over to her she saw one of her CD's in the Jokette's hand. The Jokette turned around and was inches away from Harleen face she raised the CD titled _'All Hope is Gone'_ by Slipknot, Harleen blushed looking away.

"I never pegged you as one to listen to heavy metal." The Jokette stated.

Harleen took the CD out of her hand, "Looks could be deceiving."

The Jokette pointed at her, "I can tell, you're probably not as innocent as everyone thinks you are."

Harleen's jaw dropped, "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

The Jokette just grinned, before grabbing her hand dragging her towards the front door.

A/N: I am so sorry hopefully you like this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short I'm hoping to get the next chapter to you soon.


End file.
